Introverted Emotions
by paxtofettel
Summary: HUMANIZED! CLOP     Fluttershy has always had a crush on her faboulous friend, Rarity. When she arrives at her boutique to help, things get a little "steamy".


Introverted Emotions  
>(A humanized story starring Fluttershy and Rarity)<p>

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO FEMALES!**

Fluttershy was, for as long she could remember, never interested in relationships. It was not because she hated the idea of love and romance, (as evident by her vast collection of romance novels, some less classy than others). Even so, she never seemed to pursue any semblance of a relationship with any of the males in Ponyville. Her parents would always bother her about her lack of a certain special someone every time they would visit her cottage on the outskirts of town. She would always tell them that she is waiting for the right person; that she didn't want to rush things too quickly.

However, there was a more personal reason as to why Fluttershy always seemed to avoid the embrace of a man. Many would just say it was because she was a shy little thing; always backing away when somebody tried to give her a simple handshake. However, the truth was a bit more complex than that uneducated hypothesis. You see, the reason for her aversion to males was because of the very simple fact that she never was attracted to any type of man. Granted, she didn't really hate them per say, being the gentle and sweet lady she was. But, ever since she could remember, she had always been attracted to members of the fairer sex. Even so, despite the vast amount of females that she could have courted or have courted her, she still didn't feel any chemistry with any of them.

Well, all except one.

Out of all the ladies that lived in her town, there was one who had captured her heart. She was perhaps the most dazzling woman this side of the Kingdom of Equestria, perhaps the entire world itself. She was the object of affection and lust for every male (and a few females) of the small town. She was Fluttershy's closest friend, a woman of unending finesse and grace. Famous throughout the inner circles of the nobility for her wonderful fashion designs that floored the competition to the ground, she was the go-to girl for the latest in Equestrian fashion.

Her name was Rarity.

Fluttershy could never figure out how and when exactly she fell in love with one of her closest companions. Maybe she loved her since the day she met her; maybe it was after the second imprisonment of Discord. Quite frankly, she never seemed to dwell on those thoughts, focusing instead on the gorgeous woman that seemed to make Fluttershy hot with desire.

She had taken to a certain ritual every night before going to sleep. She would lay flat on her bed, wearing nothing but her underwear. Her hands would rub against her petite figure, gliding over bare breasts and squeezing them gently. She would pinch her small rosy nipples, eliciting a few gasps from the shy lady. Then, she would guide one of her hands down across her stomach, under the waistband of her panties.

As she rubbed her womanhood, her mind would play multiple scenarios, all of them involving the purple haired goddess that Fluttershy had fallen head over heels for. She would imagine Rarity between her legs, kissing and licking her moist sex passionately but gently. To her, it seemed so real, despite it being a figment of her imagination. She would start rubbing furiously, silently whispering Rarity's name over and over again as she approached her eventual climax. She inserted one finger, then two, feeling untold amounts of pleasure. Then, she would orgasm, screaming out her crush's name as loudly as she could, (which, in hindsight, was not really that loud).

As she recovered from the blissful high of her climax, tears would start forming in her eyes. She would start crying; torn apart by the realization that she would never be able to reveal her true feeling or that Rarity may not return her advances. Then, she would fall into a restless sleep, her dreams full of images of the alluring fashionista.

\\\\\\\

_I wonder what Rarity needs me for_, thought Fluttershy as she walked the dirt path that led to the town. Yesterday, Rarity had asked Fluttershy to come over to the Carousel Boutique for something important. Fluttershy had asked what she wanted that had required her to leave her precious animals alone, but Rarity had said nothing, only mentioning that it was secret and of the utmost importance.

After several minutes of walking down the path, she had finally reached Ponyville. Most of its inhabitants were already out and about completing their daily errands. She saw her studious friend Twilight walking hand in hand with Applejack's older brother. Fluttershy always believed that they make a cute couple. She also spotted Pinkie Pie with her husband Mr. Pierce helping the Cakes moves boxes of ingredients into Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy giggled;_ those two are inseparable_, she mused.

She soon managed to reach her destination: Carousel Boutique, in all its extravagant glory. Flutershy noticed that there was a "Closed" sign on the front door.

"That's strange," she said to herself, "I thought Rarity was expecting me. I guess I'll come back later." She turned around and began walking towards her cottage, but she was interrupted by squeaking of the door opening.

"Why, darling!" Rarity cried out, "You're finally here!" Fluttershy smiled at the sight of her friend; the most angelic being she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Um…hi, Rarity," greeted Fluttershy in her signature shy manner.

"Well, come in, darling. It's frightfully sweltering outside." Indeed, it was a rather hot day today. Rarity beckoned her into the cool insides of the establishment. The change in temperature was extremely noticeable to Fluttershy.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea, maybe?" Rarity offered. Fluttershy didn't answer at once, being that she was too preoccupied oogling the woman's figure. She was wearing a low cut dress with frill at the hems that seemed to accentuate every single luscious curve of her supple body. She truly was a picture of abject beauty, second only to Celestia and the Goddess. She was starting to become hot, despite the relative cold of the air conditioned room. Finally remembering that Rarity had asked her a question, Fluttershy cleared her throat.

"Um…no thank you. I'm sorry," she answered. Rarity merely gave a polite shrug as she dropped the subject entirely.

"I must apologize for making you walk all the way here in this dreadful heat," said Rarity, "Thank you so very much for allowing me some of your time."

Fluttershy blushed at her crush's gratitude. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm always glad to help a…," she faltered for a moment, "…friend."

"Excellent, I just need to take a few measurements. A costumer has order a rather special dress and she looks about your size." Rarity approached her with a measuring tape. The pink haired woman blushed at the thought of Rarity measuring every inch of her small body. She obliged her and stood as still as a tree trunk as Rarity measured her height, her length, and various other body parts. She took a deep breath as Rarity began measuring the area around her abdomen. She remained silent, careful not to interrupt Rarity's precise measuring.

However, she couldn't stop the "eep" that came out of her mouth when Rarity began fondling her breasts.

"My, my, darling; you have really great breasts. Quite attractive, I must say," Rarity purred seductively, squeezing the shy lady's mounds. Fluttershy's mind was reeling; the woman who was her best friend and the one she loved was now touching her. Her entire body felt as it were covered in starch; all her extremities were as stiff as wood. Was this for real? Was this one of her dreams? If it was, then by the Goddess, she definitely did not want it to end.

"Why Fluttershy, you are extraordinarily tense. Don't be afraid darling, I'm not trying to hurt you." Rarity began leaving hot kisses on Fluttershy's milky white neck; leaving little marks in the areas where she suckled on. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me; I am quite the attentive lady."

Fluttershy was beginning to pant uncontrollably due to the constant barrage of kisses and caresses. She let out a squeak when the older woman began to playfully chew on her ear lobe. "I know what you want," she whispered seductively into her ear, "don't worry, I'm not angry or disgusted in any way. "

"It's just that," said Fluttershy, "I wasn't expecting this. I've always thought you only preferred men." Indeed, every time she would go to the spa for their daily "girl" time, Rarity would go on and on about how she wanted to be wed to Crown Prince Blueblood. That was part of the reason why Fluttershy's feelings seemed to be completely hopeless.

"Well, I must confess; I haven't been completely honest with you girls," Rarity said, ceasing her touching, "it's true that I do fancy men and their 'appendages'. However, I do feel a sort of attraction to feminine touch."

"But why me?" asked Fluttershy, turning to look directly into her friend's eyes, "out of all the men and women in this town, you choose the most shyest, ugliest, weakest, alienated, smallest…MMMPH" She was soon silenced by Rarity sealing their lips in a passionate lip-lock. This spontaneous act stunned the poor, shy girl for a moment, but she soon began kissing her back. She breathed in the rather strong, but not unpleasant, scent of Rarity's perfume. As they were engaged in their passionate make out session, Rarity ran her fingers through Fluttershy's long, neatly combed hair.

Seeing that they were quickly running out of oxygen, they both parted from the kiss. "Fluttershy," said Rarity in a more serious tone, "don't belittle yourself like that. You are beautiful in every single way imaginable. You have such a wonderful sense of fashion; you are always so very polite to others, even if they don't act the same way; you are kind, gorgeous and…" she took a deep breath, "I think I have developed an attraction to you."

Fluttershy could not believe what she was hearing. "You mean…?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, darling, I think I love you." With that, Fluttershy threw her arms around Rarity's neck, this time surprising her with a kiss. Her heart was literally bursting with joy at Rarity's confession; the one she had fallen for, the one she loved, actually felt the same towards her. She pulled her closer, eager to feel every single inch of the mature woman.

They soon parted, pleased with their embrace. For a moment, neither of them spoke a single word. Rarity decided to break the piercing silence after what seemed like an eternity. "Fluttershy, please follow me to the bedroom," she pleaded. Fluttershy nodded and allowed Rarity to lead her by the hand upstairs to her room.

When they entered the room, Rarity locked the door behind; making sure that nobody would interrupt them. She gently pushed Fluttershy flat on the soft, comfortable bed, gently kissing her small lips.

"Now just remember love," said Rarity, "if at any time you start feeling uncomfortable, please let me know and I will stop."

Fluttershy merely nodded in affirmation. In truth, she was rather nervous about doing this. At this height of her life, she was still a virgin. But, she knew that Rarity would never do anything to hurt her…at least, she hoped she wouldn't.

Rarity reached for the hem of Fluttershy's shirt, gently tugging it upwards. Fluttershy lifted her arms, allowing her to remove the shirt. Fluttershy sat there embarrassed, wearing only her yellow bra, her skirt and her panties underneath it. Rarity reached her arms behind her, aiming to undo the clasps of that useless brassiere. As she separated the hooks, she pulled the bra off her chest; Fluttershy covered her breasts in shame. She had always been on the small size, especially in her chest area. When compared to her other friends, she at least a teeny, tiny bit larger than Rainbow Dash. She was afraid that Rarity would laugh at her small bust.

Rarity smiled at her new love's embarrassment; _she's just too precious_, she mused to herself. "Darling, you don't need to hide yourself," she reassured. She took a gentle hold of the pink haired woman's arms and pulled them off of her chest. Fluttershy seemed to relax at her words, allowing herself to be exposed to the female in front of her. Rarity leaned forward and took one of the small, round nipples into her mouth. This caused a few moans to escape the shy woman's mouth. Rarity circled the mound with tongue, gently suckling on it while being wary of not hurting the poor thing. With her free hand, she palmed the neglected breast, rubbing the nipple with her thumb.

Fluttershy felt utter bliss at the attention she was getting from the fashionista. Never had she imagined the woman of her dreams would be doing these wonderful things for her. And, according to the dirty romance novels she read, things would only get better.

Sadly, Rarity stopped her suckling, much to Fluttershy's utter disappointment. However, she was not intending to stop giving her some much needed attention. She grabbed the waistband of the skirt, attempting to tug it off her hips, along with her underwear. Fluttershy lifted her hips in order to assist Rarity and soon, the remaining articles of clothing joined the bra on the floor. Fluttershy laid there completely exposed, but she didn't feel any embarrassment thanks to Rarity words of assurance. Her lower lips were already wet with excitement.

Rarity kissed Fluttershy gently on the lips, then, she began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, all the way down her body. When she finally reached her womanhood, she gave it a few tantalizing licks around her outer folds, earning a few loud gasps from the woman above her. She smiled, happy to provide Fluttershy with the pleasure she so wanted.

"Rarity, please," pleaded Fluttershy. That was all she needed to hear; she lunged her tongue deep into her slit. Now Fluttershy was starting to moan loudly, not used to the pleasure she was experiencing at this moment. This was indeed different than when she used her hand to pleasure herself. Rarity then began to lick Fluttershy's clitoris, making her scream in pleasure (of course, it wasn't that loud).

Bliss, pure, unadulterated bliss was what Fluttershy was feeling at that very moment. The untold amount of pleasure that was coursing through her virgin body was starting to peak to untold levels. A familiar pressure that she felt during her nightly rituals was beginning to build up in her lower regions.

"Oh Rarity, please don't stop," was all that she could say as Rarity continued to lick her lower lips. It did not take her long to finally reach her peak. When she finally reached her eventual climax, she felt a release out of her nethers, which Rarity lapped contently. She wanted to scream, her pulse reaching untold speeds, but all she could do was let out a shudder. She felt so exhausted as the waves of her orgasm began to recede. Through the haze, she noticed somebody crawl up the bed and lie next to her.

"How did that feel, my love?" asked Rarity in a seductive tone. Fluttershy didn't answer at first, still recovering from her exhaustion.

"That was, that was…yay!" she whispered. She gave the purple haired angel a kiss; a long and sensual one. When they parted, they look lovingly into each other's eyes. "Would you like me to…um?" Fluttershy had trouble forming the words she wanted to say, but Rarity understood.

"No darling, I have a better idea," answered Rarity. She stood up from the bed and began taking off her white dress. It was then Fluttershy noticed that she had not been wearing anything underneath; not even underwear. As she was undressing, Fluttershy managed to get a good look at her body. She was filled out in all the right places, especially at her bottom. Her breats were a perfect size; not too small, but also not ridiculously large as those romance novels described. In Fluttershy's opinion, she was absolutely perfect. Rarity tossed the dress where Fluttershy's discarded clothing was and she placed herself on top of the smaller woman, just between her open legs.

"What are yo-AAAHH!" Fluttershy was about to ask something but whatever it was, it was completely forgotten when Rarity began rubbing her lower lips against Fluttershy's. This felt much different than when she was being licked; it felt amazing! Never had she felt anything like this; not even when she rubbed herself against a pillow. Both their bodies were beginning to glisten with sweat, caused by their mutual exertion. The room was filled with moans of pleasure and the rustling of Rarity's bed sheets. For the most part, Rarity was rather quiet, intent on making Fluttershy happy. She truly loved her so and she wanted to show it. Fluttershy, on the other hand, could not stifle the cries of bliss that her mouth produced.

"Rarity, I'm going to..." Fluttershy moaned.

"I know darling, let us climax together." Rarity paused pulled Fluttershy so that they were sitting up and passionately locked lips with her. This was the last straw; both Rarity and Fluttershy orgasmed in unison, screaming out in excitement. They fell on their back, their legs covered in their juices. As they recovered from the waves of their climax, Rarity crawled over to Fluttershy's side again and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

They both fell into a content slumber, both pleased with their mutual experience.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So, does this mean we're lovers now?" Fluttershy asked as she put on her bra. They had been asleep for a couple of hours and it was starting to get dark, which meant that Sweetie Belle was probably on her way to the Boutique from playing with her friends.

"Of course!" Rarity exclaimed, "that is if you want to."

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh, I would like that, very much."

"Excellent," said Rarity, "would you mind coming back here to help a bit." She gave her new found love a wink, signifying that she had more ulterior motives.

Fluttershy smiled, "Not in the slightest."

Fin


End file.
